The present invention relates to a plate joiner including a fence support, a drive, and a fence system. The fence support includes a cutter and a contact surface, which defines a cutter slot. The cutter is arranged and configured to protrude from fence support through cutter slot to make a plunge cut into a surface of a workpiece when the contact surface is pressed against the surface and the cutter is plunged into the workpiece by pushing on a rearward handle portion of the tool. The drive is arranged and configured to rotatably drive the cutter through a motor.
A preferred fence system includes an angle adjustment system arranged and configured to position the fence at a wide range of fence angles and, at any selected distance from a top face of the workpiece to the fence, the distance from the top face of the workpiece to the cutter remains constant as the front fence angle is adjusted. A preferred fence system includes a trunnion which pivotally couples the front fence to the fence system. A preferred fence system also includes an angle segment member, which has two slots used to position the fence in two ranges of fence angles.
A preferred plate joiner is configured for substantially continuous adjustment of fence height while restraining lateral and tortional movement of the fence and providing an accurate measure of the height of the fence from any point in the thickness of the blade. The height adjustment system preferably includes an adjustment screw arranged and configured to provide substantially continuous adjustment of fence height and guide pins which restrain lateral and tortional movement of the fence at the height it is adjusted and locked. A preferred height adjustment system is employed in conjunction with a height gauge arranged and configured to be accurate each selected front fence angle.
A preferred plate joiner includes a cutter plunge system arranged and configured to provide a plurality of release positions that reduce the distance traveled in making a plunge cut for a smaller blade and to prevent a blade from protruding from the tool in a release position. A preferred cutter plunge system includes a safety lever which physically excludes a larger blade than is conveniently housed at a forward release position and directs cutting dust toward a dust release aperature in a forward release position.